El pueblo de lo extraño
by HeavenDoor
Summary: Una chica que tras regresar de su dia de clases se puso a charlar con sus amigos, de parte de uno de estos le envia un mensaje a cada una de ellas. Aunque al principio se nego a ello, termina por hacerlo al ver que sus amigos estaban demorando. El enlace, para su sorpresa la transporto a un reino extraño, conocido como el reino de los troll, lleno de criaturas fascinantes.


**Valhala**

 **Acto I**

" _La gente tenía cada uno un punto de vista de lo que consideraba una zona de confort, así como unos preferían pasar sus días libres rodeados de un amigos estaban aquellos que eran más de estar sentado en el televisor viendo no sé qué programación a pesar de lo aburrido que fueran. Nuestra historia tiene similitud con esto, ¿A qué quiero llegar? Pues nuestra protagonista es adicta a algo, y es algo que es muy común en nuestros días, la internet y es precisamente por su adicción que termina involucrada en un asunto peligroso. Pero sin querer desvelar más del asunto, demos por iniciado la trama."_

─ Ya he llegado.

A pesar de haber dicho estas palabras con cuidado, la chica se habia olvidado por completo que estaba viviendo sola en un apartamento. Todo eso se debia a que se habia acostumbrado a estas palabras cuando aun vivia con sus padres hacia unos meses atras pero ahora los tuvo que dejar por asuntos universitarios. Y es que gracias a su estado como corredora profesional le valieron para ser aceptada en una escuela de afuera y es precisamente en este momento en que se hallaba en suelo británico cuando hace unos meses eran una simple y común española como siempre se ha calificado. A pesar de las protestas de sus 'jefes', fue lo suficientemente sincera para convercerles de que empezaría a trabajar por su cuenta y que no necesitarían de preocuparse por la comida pues ella sabía perfectamente cocinar.

Y a pesar de los meses, no dejaba el habito de anunciar su llegada a una casa vacía.

─ A menos de que haya un fantasma habitando aquí, debo dejar esta mañana.

Anunció dejando la bolsa que tenía en la mesa para luego dirigirse al computador pagado con la beca. A pesar de que era de uso universitario ella lo usaba más bien para jugar, encendió el aparato viendo el logo de [Bienvenido] aparecer en pantalla. Dirigió el ratón en dirección a la aplicación en chat.

[Buenas...]

{¡Maya! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?}

[Uh, nada bien. La universidad comienza a sofocarme, pero he conseguido algo de tiempo libre para estar con vosotras.]

«Sólo intenta que te coman viva. Yo estoy pasando por un procesado igual.»

─ Yahir se ha unico a la conversación─ .

{¡Yahir!}

{¡Hola!}

｢Hola a todos, y a Nora.｣

{Hey, deja de estar excluyendome en el todos. :c}

｢Lo siento, moví mi mano por accidente.｣

{¡Mentiroso! ¡Se nota que lo hiciste a propósito!}

[Buenas, Yahir.]

«¡Hola, Yahir!»

｢¿Oh? ¿Paula, estás aquí? Pensé que estarías ocupada por los temas universitarios.｣

[LO ESTOY, sin embargo, he agarrado tiempo para charlar con vosotros.]

｢Ahora que están todas aquí, quiero proponerles un simple favor, no es nada obligatorio es que recientemente estoy probando un nuevo juego que salieron.｣

｢El aparato gráfico pudo haber sido mejor, sin embargo la historia es disfrutable y como todo juego, es mejor disfrutarlo en amigos.｣

{¿Es un juego Online? ¿Es un MMORPG?}

[Lo siento pero eso solo desperdiciaría mi tiempo. Tendré que declinar a la oferta.]

｢Eh, alto. No es como si el juego pesase 1.6GB o algo por el estilo, su tamaño es sorprendentemente pequeño para las maravillas que puede hacer, se los puedo asegurar.｣

«Ya me está interesando un poco por esto. ¿Puedes pasar el link de descarga?»

｢¡Por supuesto! Ya les voy a mandar el enlace.｣

MP a Nora: ─ *Link*.

MP a Maya: ─ *Link*.

MP a Aqua: ─ *Link*.

[¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo has mandado?]

｢¡No hay necesidad de enojarse! Te lo dejo en caso de que cambies de parecer y lo pruebes. Queda bajo tu decisión si aceptas jugarlo o no.｣

A pesar de no estar dispuesta a probar el juego con el pasar del tiempo y ver que la conversación había prácticamente muerto, Paula se dispuso a mover el curso del mouse hasta el enlace que le llevaría a la zona del juego. Para su sorpresa, lejos de una pantalla coloridad que estuvieran los diseños de los personajes y una cuantas propagandas, le saludó una pantalla oscurida únicamente un botón rojizo escrito "Play" en ella con letras grandes. Por supuesto, la joven había pensado que la había redirigido a la pagina erronea, ese tipo de cosas acostumbraba a pasar a ella cuando abría enlaces de descarga y no le pareció raro. Cerró la ventana, y volviendo a repetir su acción presionó el enlace que la dirigió otra vez al mismo lugar.

Un aura de desconfianza comenzaba a llenarla con esto.

Principalmente un juego se hacia popular en base a la publicidad y diseños que presente, pero en cambio la página no mostraba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera el título. Solo un titilante color rojizo en el medio. Había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de un virus, pero cuando recordó las palabras de su amigo - Yahir - le hicieron borrar esa posibilidad, aunque no descartaba que fuera una broma de éste, de las veces que había hecho una no recurría a enlaces externos sino a comentarios propios, y esto sencillamente era nuevo, y extraño.

Y por decirlo así, le costó querer darle click al botón Play.

Y cuando lo hizo la pantalla se apagó y la computadora se reinició.

─ ¡Me engañaron! Esta cosa es un virus. - Cuando había terminado de hablar el logo de bienvenida se mostró, pero de una manera muy diferente a la usual.

Estaba escrita de rojizo en un fondo negro, parecido hecho a base de sangre. Y por esto Paula había sentido un extraño escalofrío para verse a sí misma observando a los lados con preocupación. Cuando el texto de bienvenida había desaparecido apareció algo más en la pantalla.

"¿Deseas morir?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron par a par, sintiendo una nausea ante esa broma pesada, le sentaba mal y un horrible sentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando. Dirigió sus dedos hasta el botón apagado, dándole varias veces, sin aparentes resultados.

La imagen seguía allí.

"¿Si o no?" Aparecieron debajo de la pregunta anteriormente tipeada.

Paula se exasperó. A pesar de haber intentando jalar el cable de corriente algo le decía en el interior que estaría perjudicada si hacia algo como eso. Se sentó enfrente del ordenador y respondió con la única respuesta coherente ante una pregunta como esa y era un claro 'no'.

No tuvo tiempo de tratar de procesar con precisión que era lo que acababa de pasar pero una corriente de energía comenzó a envolverla, sus dedos empezaron a pixelearse y a desvanecerse en el aire, mientras se devolcaba en el suelo arrastrandose a la salida para escapar de esa cosa que estaba ocurriendo, empezó a soltar gritos de ayuda sin aparentes oyentes en la cercanía.

Antes de que llegase a tocar el pomo de la puerta, su cuerpo se había digitalizado.

Ahora la pantalla ponía:

"Bienvenida, Paula..."

Y después...

"... a la aldea de los Trolls."


End file.
